Last Sacrifice my version
by Mrs.Belikov814
Summary: This is my version of Richelle Mead's 6th book in the series.
1. The beginning

I've been in this cell for about five hours; I had just asked one of the six guardians outside my cell what time it was, and finally he reluctantly told me. I guess they weren't allowed to talk to me. Oh well, It's not like I wanted to talk to them anyway. I sighed and sat back on my concrete slab or otherwise known as my bed.

I took the note from the queen out of my pocket and reread it for what would probably be the fiftieth time. Why does God hate me? Why couldn't I have gotten this note earlier? I wouldn't have been stuck in this hell hole and I would've been half way to finding Lissa's half sibling. I hadn't shown anyone the note yet, it said to tell as few people as possible, and I just couldn't decide who to tell.

It's not like I could tell anyone right now anyway. Nobody had been down to see me yet, and I know that it was not by choice. I had slipped into Lissa's mind earlier and heard her, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian arguing with the guardians to let them come see me. I tried to not let it hurt my feelings that Dimitri wasn't begging to come visit me. The key word being tried. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see anyone in the first place. I knew that they all would tell me that it was going to be ok and that I would get out of this, whereas I pretty much believed that I would be executed.

I closed my eyes and decided that I would try and get some sleep, well, that was until I was disturbed by the loud bang of the upstairs door closing. I reclosed my eyes because I assumed that it was the guardians switching shifts.

A few minutes later I got that uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes to tell off whoever was watching me, but when I saw who it was I stopped. I was shocked into silence. It took me a few minutes to regain my voice.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked wearily.

**Authors Note:**

**I know this is short, but I wanted to know what you think so far and if I should continue. Also, who do you thin Rose should end up with?**


	2. Pleasant and Unpleasant Visits

I slowly stood and walked to there Dimitri was standing. I blinked because I couldn't believe that he was standing here willingly.

"I can lea..," Dimitri started to say, but I cut him off.

"No! Don't!" I said desperately.

Dimitri was the first person that I had spoken to since I had been stuck in this cell, except for the guardian who had told me the time. We stood there for what felt like hours, but were probably mere minutes.

"May we speak privately please?" Dimitri asked the guards. They looked at each other for a while, and finally one man, who I assumed was the one in charge nodded and they walked down the hall and stood by the stairs.

"How did you get down here?" I asked in awe. "I know for a fact that the guards told Lissa I was allowed no visitors."

"I just asked. Lissa and the others don't know the guardians like I do, nor do they have connections like me," he replied easily.

"You sound like my father Abe." I frowned.

This was it. I could show someone the note. Should I show him though? Could I trust him? I knew the answer right away, of course I could. I would trust Dimitri with my life. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note and handed it to him. He looked at me questionably.

"Read it," I said quietly.

I watched as he read the note. He looked up at me and then looked back down to I assume reread it.

"Ambrose, the queen's lover gave it to me."

He nodded and handed me back the note. He slowly extended his arm through the bars and reached for my hand. I let him take it as my heart beat erratically in my chest. I looked up into his eyes, and what I saw shocked me. I saw love, concern, and passion. Three emotions I thought I would never see again when I stared in his eyes.

"Rose, I know that I might not love you like I used to but I hope you understand that I still want you in my life. We used to be really close friends, and I hope we can remain that way. I will get you out of this," He said with a hard, determined look on his face.

"I know you will comrade," I said with a genuine smile.

He looked down and shook his head. When he looked up he had one of those rare smiles on his face.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

I heard someone by the stairs clear their throat. Dimitri muttered what I recognized was a swear word, although I didn't know which one it was.

"My visiting time is up," he said with a frown.

Trying to sound optimistic I said "Well, I guess it's back to making shapes out of the ceiling tiles."

"I'll be back for you soon Roza, I promise." He said as he gave my hand a hard squeeze and walked away.

Funny, until then I forgot we were still holding hands. It just felt so natural to be with him. He turned to look at me one last time before he ascended the stairs and was out of sight. I sat on my bed and sighed wistfully and contently at the same time. I was still stuck in this hell hole, but maybe I wouldn't be for much longer, and maybe, just maybe, I still had a chance with Dimitri. When I thought about it I realized that I would rather have him in my life as a friend, than not have him in my life at all.

With those thought I slipped into Lissa's head to check on her. She was in her room with Christian sitting on her bed innocently. Although they weren't ripping each others clothes off yet, I didn't put it past them to start soon. I was just about to slip out again when I heard a knock on her door. I curiously stayed around. When she answered it was Dimitri.

"Princess," He began until Lissa cut him off.

She sternly interrupted him by saying "It's Lissa, not princess, just Lissa."

"My apologies Lissa," he began again. "I just with Rose and I thought that you might like to know how she's doing."

"Of course I do! How did you get down there?" she demanded fiercely.

He looked at her, slightly amused. "I just asked." He turned somber quickly and said "We have to get her out of there. I have a plan, but I haven't sorted out of the specifics yet. I will need everyone's help though. She has something that will benefit you Lissa, and the rest of the Moroi and Dhampir world."

"We're in." Christian said without a minute of hesitation.

"I was counting on that." He replied as he walked toward the door. "I'll discuss the pan with you as soon as I work out the specifics. He looked directly into Lissa's eyes and said, "Rose, if you're listening we're getting you out of there." He then walked out of the door.

I then slipped out of Lissa's head with a smile. I trusted them whole heartedly with my life. I closed my eyes for a well deserved and hopefully undisturbed sleep. What felt like merely seconds later I found myself tugged into an Adrian induced dream. I looked around and saw I was on a beautiful, sunny beach. I looked down and saw I was in a snug black bikini with my chotki around my wrist and my nazaar around my neck. Yep, I thought. Definitely an Adrian induced dream. I groaned in frustration. Just great he would visit me when I'm exhausted and need my sleep.

"Little Dhampir," I heard from somewhere behind me, "You don't look too happy to see me."

**Authors Note:**

**So, what did you think? Two updates in one day! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story, you seriously made me smile :) Do you have any ideas for the story? You can put them into a review or email me with them. I love constructuve critisism so let me know if you have any. I could use a beta reader, so let me know if you are interested. **


	3. In Which Plans are Made

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I turned around. I really did not need this now, but like always his dreams always come at the worst time possible.

"That's because I'm not. I was actually looking forward to some undisturbed sleep, which I think I deserve after everything that has happened." I replied sternly.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? You are asleep." He replied with an amused smile.

"I might be, but for some reason I always wake up really exhausted from these dreams." He just laughed.

I sat in the sand and figured that I might as well get comfortable because more than likely I would be here for a while. Adrian sat down next to me and put his arm around me and gently stroked the spot on my neck where he had bit me. He had a proud look on his face like he had accomplished something. I instantly felt shame and embarrassment. How could I let a Moroi bite me like I was just another blood whore? He lightly kissed my cheek and I winced, not sure whether I liked the closeness or not.

"I know you're really frustrated right now with everything going on, but I need you now, more than ever." He said, with his voice shaking."My great aunt who I was very close with just got murdered, and my girlfriend was arrested for it. I just don't know what to do."

I instantly felt guilty. Not only was I being ride to him, but I was also being a bad girlfriend. Here he was hurting, while instead of comforting him I was thinking about how much I love another man who came out and told me, quite a few times, that he just didn't love me anymore. I officially consider myself heartless. It was right then that I realized that I don't deserve Adrian. Adrian was nothing but loving and patient with me, but here I was thinking about anther man.

Dimitri.

I was still deeply in love with Dimitri. No matter what Dimitri said or did, I would always love him, not Adrian. I blinked hard at the realization that had just hit me. As soon as I saw Adrian I would have to break up with him. I knew it would break his heart, but I couldn't let the lie go on for any longer. No matter what happened I would never love him like that. I can only hope that he will understand and still want to be friends. I guess that I had been silent for a while because Adrian stood up and looked at me.

"I know you have a lot to think about, but remember that no matter what, I will always love you." And with that said I was back into my dreamless sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was surprisingly well rested. I ate the limited breakfast that they gave me in silence. It wasn't the type of prisoner breakfast you see in movies that only consisted of a slice of bread and cheese, but it was still, as I said, limited and did not fill me up. Did they not realize that I was a growing Dhampir girl that needed to eat? More than likely they realized this, but just didn't care.

As I ate my so called breakfast I thought about the dream that I had had last night. I just wasn't over Dimitri, at all. I really did not deserve Adrian. "Love Fades. Mine has." Those words stung, but deep down I knew that they were not true, even if he had just said yesterday that we could only be friends. There is just no way in hell a love like ours could fade. I refused to believe it.

Man, my life sucks. I'm in jail for a crime that I did not commit, in love with someone who supposedly doesn't love me at all anymore, and not in love with a super sweet guy who practically worships the ground I walked on.

I looked up at the ceiling and said out loud, "God. If you're listening you have a very fucked up sense of humor. Oh crud I didn't mean to curse at you. If you get me out of this I promise to attend church services every Sunday, and I'll even read my Bible."

I thought I heard one of the guards outside my cell start to chuckle, but he quickly covered it up with a cough. I was starting to think that most of the guards didn't think that I did it, they just wanted to keep their jobs, and I really didn't blame them. If I was in their position I would probably do the same thing. No, actually I would have voiced my opinion loudly, but most of the guardians aren't as reckless as me. Of flippin' well, at least there were some people out there who didn't actually believe that I was a murderer.

I truly hoped that if there was a God he would here me and my jacked up prayer and get me out of this God forsaken place. It might help if I stopped using his name in vein too. I added that to a growing mental list of things I had to do.

I slipped into Lissa's mind to check on her and I was surprised at what I saw. She was in her room with six other people. Those six people happened to be the people I considered very close friends. Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Mikhail were all sitting around the room in various place, while Dimitri stood in the center of the room. I could sense from Lissa that they had all just arrived. I could also sense that they were all there to discuss breaking me out of jail. As reckless, stupid, and dangerous as it was to attempt a prison break, it warmed my heart a little to know that all these people cared for me. Dimitri began to speak and it was clear that everyone was giving him their utmost attention.

"Alright, we all know why we are here," he began. Everyone stared intently and nodded. "We all need to band together, no matter how much each of us may dislike each other," he shot a glare at Adrian which made my heart flutter because that possibly meant he was jealous of him, "otherwise this will never work. Lissa, Adrian, and Mia I need you to be able to compel whoever stands in our way. Eddie, Christian, and Mikhail I need you to help me fight. Mikhail I also need you to use your connections to help out in as many ways as possible. I really don't think that we can really form a good plan for this, I think this is as good as it will get and we'll just have to as Rose says wing it and make sure no mistakes are made." He stared at every individual in the room as he finished.

"When are we doing this?" Eddie asked. He seemed to really want to help me. I could tell that there were no hard feelings anymore about the breaking Victor out of prison thing.

"Tomorrow," Dimitri replied. "We can't waste time. Lissa, I also need you to charm silver jewelry to disguise us all, and also an extra one for Rose to try and help her fight away the darkness."

Lissa nodded. I could feel through the bond that she was determined to help me no matter what the consequences were. I was her best friend, sister, bond mate, and guardian. There was no way she was going to let me get harmed. It's time for me to help you Rose she thought to herself.

"Ok, we will regroup here tomorrow at 9 AM," Dimitri said. He then proceeded to walk out of the room after nodding his goodbye at everyone.

Poor guy, Liss thought as he walked away. He has so much on his mind. I then slipped out of her mind and was back in my cell. I smiled and thought to myself I won't be here much longer.

I heard people coming down the stairs and wondered who it could be. There was no way that it could be any of my friends because they were all the way on the other side of Court and couldn't get here that fast. I wasn't really surprised when I saw who it was.

"Mom, Zmey," I forced a smile at each of them.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for an update, I was having a busy/hectic week. I won't bore you with the details. Anyways, what did you think? Please review and let me know. I love any reaview, especially constructive critisism. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story. Seeing those emails makes me smile so keep them coming :) Any ideas or suggestions? Let me know! I'm also looking for a beta so if you're interested message me and let me know. I hope to get a few reviews before I post the next chapter, but I won't be stingy. **

**XXXXXX Harley :)**


End file.
